generalspiritualityjmfandomcom-20200216-history
Angels
Part 1 – Beginning an Angelic Journey 1. Opening the Gateway Let’s start by opening up the channels of communication. Angels are higher-dimensional beings and our third-dimension physical form can be hard for them to reach. Sit quietly with your feet firmly on the floor for a few moments, and your palms resting on your knees facing upwards. When you have memorised what you need to do, close your eyes and become conscious of your breath as it flows into and out of your body. As you feel more relaxed, visualise a sparkly, pearlescent waterfall of light washing into your crown chakra and down through your chakras on each in-breath. On each out-breath, release any dark or negative energy. Do this for as long as you wish. Finally, ask the angels to provide signs or guidance for you on any situation you are thinking of. 2. Reading the signs Angels are subtle in their energy, so they are bound to be subtle with their signs and the help they can give. Over the next few days after opening the gateway between yourselves and the angels, keep your vibration high by eating healthily and lightly; drinking plenty of water; carrying a favourite crystal; bringing flowers or plants into your home; spending time in nature; burning incense, smudge or oils; saying a set prayer each day; taking time to play with children or friends; or speaking to the angels. Keep a look out for signs of angelic intervention or presence. You may want to do this as a tick list, and please do come back to tell us if you experience any of the following: -Feathers, especially white feathers, found in an unusual or unexpected place; -A crystal, angel ornament or angel picture calling out to you in a shop or market, especially if you are drawn to buy it; -Lucky finds, including natural objects like shells and pine cones, money, etc; -Sudden brightening or sunshine just after you made a prayer or request; -A surprise or a compliment from a friend or loved one; -The same word or phrase noticed 3 times or more; -The same image or object noticed 3 times or more; -Dreaming of angels, faeries, guides or higher beings; -Seeing angels or other dimensional beings on TV, in books, on pictures, posters, etc; -Particular colours, images or lights seen in the third eye when you close your eyes repetitively; - And please do tell us if you notice further signs not mentioned here. 3. Using the information Angels are really beings of a different frequency, and they work in subtle ways. If you are getting a sign repeatedly, it’s important to take action on it. For example, if you’re getting repetitive hints about Mexico, you might need to plan a trip to Mexico. If you have a friend named Sarah and you’re getting repetitive hints about the name Sarah, she may have some information for you, or she may need you right now, so you should call her. If you’re drawn to particular numbers, it may be worth investing in a lotto ticket or looking at what you’re doing on corresponding dates. If you’re getting a lot of feathers or angel images they may just be giving you a sign that they are helping with your latest request, so make sure you keep the energy of gratitude high with plenty of thanks to keep the progress flowing. If you have time to spare right now, you may wish to make some angel cards of your own or an angel journal to help you read, interpret and follow through on the signs. To make angel cards, write a list of qualities that we may wish for at any time in our lives. Examples might be strength, hope, courage, love, romance, luck, abundance, health, happiness, peace, surprise, etc. The list can be as long as you like – you may even want to do yours as phrases such as peace of mind, karmic lessons, energy healing etc. You might want to use fancy writing and drawings on your cards, or you might want to type them up on your computer and use graphics from there. You can then use your cards daily or weekly to keep showing the angels you welcome their guidance. To make an angel journal, take an ordinary notebook – A5 is a good size – and decorate this with anything you feel is appropriate. Angel pictures, nature pictures, glitter, sequins, feathers, whatever feels right to you. Record your signs, guidance and experiences in your journal to watch the magic unfold. Part 2: Beginning to work with Archangels 1. When to work with Archangels When you have a particular situation in your life that you’ve tried to resolve but have found it challenging, you may wish to call on the energy of the associated Archangel. An Archangel is really a column of light, but it is a higher energy consciousness in its own right. It holds a particular vibration and when you need more of that quality in your life, you can work with the Archangel directly for deeper, more powerful results. Look through the list of the most well-known Archangels. If you are particularly attracted to one, google their name and see what ways of working with them you can find. Please do share anything interesting you find out with us here in this thread! Archangel Michael: Archangel of Protection and Courage Archangel Gabriel: Archangel of Creativity and Life Purpose Archangel Zadkiel: Archangel of Manifestation and Transformation Archangel Metatron: Archangel of Spiritual Development and Ascension Archangel Haniel: Archangel of Fertility and Female Cycles Archangel Jophiel: Archangel of Joy and Energy Flow Archangel Chamuel: Archangel of Romantic and Unconditional Love Archangel Raphael: Archangel of Healing and Wellbeing Archangel Uriel: Archangel of Guidance and Practical Action Archangel Sandalphon: Archangel of the Earth, Grounding and Balance Archangel Cassiel: Archangel of Peace and Harmony Archangel Ariel: Archangel of Nature, the Environment and Elementals Archangel Azrael: Archangel of Connection between this Life and the Next Archangel Raziel: Archangel of Magic and Spiritual Knowledge Archangel Jeremiel: Archangel of Compassion and Light at the end of the Tunnel Archangel Shamael: Archangel of Sacred Sound and Vibrational Healing Archangel Seraphiel: Archangel of Truth and Channelling Knowledge There are as many Archangels as there are different vibrations in the universe, but these are some of those closest to earthly concerns and lessons learned on the earth plane. If you are still unsure which Archangel you might like to work with, you may wish to consult this online oracle for a further indication: http://www.angel-guide.com/free-angel-readings.html Let us know what you got if you decide to choose an online card! 2. Invoking an Archangel When you know which Archangel you would like to work with, it’s quite easy to invoke them. Simply whisper, write, say out loud or think their name in repetitions of three. Three, nine, thirty-three or ninety-nine repetitions are particularly powerful. Observe if you notice any sensations, feelings in your heart, or any particular dreams or third eye visions you have after doing so, as this could be the feeling or the sign of that Archangel being with you. If you have more time to spare, you may wish to do an Archangel meditation. To do this, sit quietly with your feet firmly on the floor and start with the visualisation from Part 1 of the workshop. Then invoke your Archangel, as above. Finally, remain in meditation. Try to keep any thoughts or questions out of your head and just focus on the Archangel’s name. Keep a piece of paper, or your angel journal, handy to jot down any thoughts, impressions, feelings or visions that come to you. You may even receive specific messages from the Archangel. You will know when it is time to come out of meditation when you feel restless and can no longer concentrate on the Archangel’s name without letting other thoughts in. Please do feed back any interesting experiences when invoking an Archangel in this thread. 3. Write to your Archangel Now think back to the reason why you chose the particular Archangel you did. Writing to the Archangel is a powerful way to invite guidance and answers to your burning questions. Compose a letter to the Archangel explaining your circumstances or questions in as much detail as you can, and explaining how you would like things to change, what your goal is or what you wish for in your heart about the situation. Explain your true feelings – this is a little like writing a letter to your best friend, and the more open you are, the more they will be compelled to help you. There are many ways to send your letter. You can write it out on paper, plain ordinary paper is fine or you may want to use fancy paper, it’s up to you – it’s about what feels right. You can then put the paper on an open fire, or set it alight, and the smoke will transmute your letter into the angelic dimensions. If you want to keep it for future reference, it’s also fine to put the letter away in a special box or area of the house. The key here is that this place should be kept as a portal for the angels to pick up messages and used for no other purpose. You could write it out in your angel journal if you have one (See workshop Part 1). As it is charged with angelic energy and your own spiritual energy from the creative action of making it, it always acts as a portal between you and that dimension, so no further action is needed. You could even email your Archangel. I have done this before and I got very powerful help within days. The action of clicking the ‘Send’ button ‘sends’ it off to the angelic dimensions – this may sound airy-fairy but it’s down to your intention. It is your intention that it reaches the Archangel, so it will. It doesn’t matter whether you ‘send’ it to your own email box or make up an email address and it gets bounced back to you – but do make sure you click ‘send’! You will then need to take notice of the signs that come to you, because help can come in many forms including events, opportunities, chance happenings (synchronicities), offers of help from family and friends, a reading, an unexpected win, a book, a TV programme, a movie, a song…you get the idea. Part Three: Angels & Crystals 1. Angel Stones Many crystals carry high vibrations and as such they can attract angels, and also raise your vibrations to help you communicate with the angelic dimensions. Some of the most common crystals used for working with angels are: Clear quartz Angelite (anhydrite) Blue lace agate Celestite Sugilite Danburite Angel aura quartz Selenite Seraphinite Angelite is a good starting point, because its energies help you draw close to your guardian angel. You may want to try a simple and short meditation to open up communication with your guardian angel. For this you will need to find a picture of angelite Take notice of your feelings as you attune to the angelite. When you are ready, close your eyes and continue to picture the angelite angel in your third eye. You may see colours around the angel or the angel may be replaced by swirls of colour or lights. Mentally state that you wish to meet your guardian angel. ''' '''Keep a piece of paper or your angel journal handy to jot down any names, messages or feelings that come to you. If you get a particular physical sensation such as feeling like there is a hand around your hand or on your shoulder, or a particular warmth, breeze or coolness in an area of your body, that is your angel’s sign to show they are with you. You may receive words, a name or even a short message from your guardian angel or you may be shown an image, a symbol or even ‘see’ your guardian angel. Don’t worry if you don’t receive anything on the first occasion – you can always come back to this thread and try again, or buy a small piece of angelite yourself to meditate with (they usually cost about 50p per piece from a New Age or crystal shop). 2. Archangels & Crystals You may wish to consider working with a crystal that particularly resonates with the Archangel you have chosen to work with at this time. Crystals hold vibrations just like Archangels do and for many of the properties they represent there is a corresponding crystal, which has the same metaphysical property. Some crystals are more expensive to obtain than others (marked *), so for each Archangel I have listed the ideal crystal, but also cheaper alternatives if it’s an expensive one: Archangel Michael: Amethyst Archangel Gabriel: Siberian Blue Quartz *, Lapis Lazuli or Turquoise Archangel Zadkiel: Moldavite *, Sugilite * or Amethyst Archangel Metatron: Clear quartz Merkaba *, Selenite * or Clear Quartz Archangel Haniel: Moonstone Archangel Jophiel: Citrine Archangel Chamuel: Morganite * or Rose Quartz Archangel Raphael: Malachite Archangel Uriel: Angel Aura Quartz *, Azurite in Malachite or Azurite Archangel Sandalphon: Hematite Archangel Cassiel: Snow Quartz Archangel Ariel: Dioptase *, Emerald * or Desert Rose Selenite Archangel Azrael: Clear Quartz Pyramid *, Fulgurite *, Apache Tear Obsidian or Snowflake Obsidian Archangel Raziel: Labradorite (Spectrolite) *, Merlinite (Dendritic Opal) * or Clear Quartz Point Archangel Jeremiel: Pink Lazurine * or Amethyst Archangel Shamael: Chrysocolla * or Aquamarine Archangel Seraphiel: Selenite *, Danburite * or Herkimer Diamond Do some research on the relevant crystal(s) today by googling it or looking it up on the directory at He Hi She Lo: http://www.hehishelo.co.uk/stones/general.htm Think about whether the properties of the crystal resonate with you at this time. If you would particularly like to obtain the crystal, put that intention out into the universe – ask the universe to bring your ideal crystal to you, and then keep a look out for that crystal. If and when you obtain the crystal, the safest way to work with it is to attune to the crystal holding it in your receiving hand (the opposite to the hand you write with) for periods of 15-20 minutes. Notice the sensations you get – you may feel literally lighter or feel a warmth in your heart because the vibration of the stone will lift your vibration with it. You can also carry the crystal with you when you feel you need the help of your Archangel. When you no longer feel “different” when you hold the crystal – just comforted and warmed – you may wish to pm me for other ways in which you can safely work with it. 3. Choosing Angelic Crystals The best way to choose and care for crystals is to go by feel. If you want to use crystals to help you connect and work with angels, the best thing is to ask the angels to show you the right crystals before you visit a crystal or New Age shop, and then go for crystals that stand out to you, that have an unexplained glow. If the shop allows it, pick up the crystals and hold them in the palm of your receiving hand. If you feel a warmth, a tingling or a magnetic pull the chances are the crystal is waiting for you. To help further with your choice of crystal, I have pulled out cards for the stones that can be used for connection with angels or Archangels from my Crystal Ally pack. Please let me know in this thread that you would like me to choose a card for you, and I will tell you which Crystal Ally I have drawn for you, along with its basic properties, angelic connection, and relevant affirmation. I will draw a Crystal Ally card for anyone requesting this by Sunday 31st August. Like everything in the natural world, crystals have elementals called Devas which care for them. 'It is possible to work with a Crystal Ally by tuning into the Deva in the same way as you would communicate with the angels themselves, even if you don’t own the crystal, by seeking to follow the lessons of the Crystal Ally and using the relevant affirmation to programme your thinking. ' Remember to care for your crystals to keep them resonating with the angelic vibration. Cleanse them with water, incense, the chime of a bell or singing bowl, or by laying them on an amethyst cluster. Speak over them after the first cleansing to say you are dedicating the crystal to the highest good and filling it with your love and light – and cleanse them after every use. Charge them on high energy days such as solstice, equinox and full moon by laying them out on your windowsill in the moonlight, or by taking them to spiritual sites or places of natural beauty to lay them out, or by laying them out on your windowsill in a full-blown storm. Category:Angels Category:Workshop Category:Crystals